Bal Hivernal
by RyuShyki
Summary: UA, ThreeShot. Un bal de "Noël" sur fond d'élection de Miss Frozen, une piste de danse avec une p*tain de musique rétro qui sors du fond du placard, Eustass et Trafalgar collé-serré. Et une écharpe pour fil rouge, que d'originalité !
1. Chapter 1

**Bal hivernal.**

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: ** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note:** Premier KiddLaw, pas taper si les personnages sont trop OOC, j'ai fais de mon mieux pour leur ressembler ^^'. Cadeau d'anniversaire pour une amie, ce couple me narguait depuis un petit moment alors je me suis lancée. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Peace !

* * *

**Chap. 1.**

Trafalgar faisait virevolter son mod machinalement entre ses longs doigts tatoués, les avant-bras posés sur la longue table de l'amphithéâtre, par-dessus ses polycopiés de cours lié au système neurosensoriel et ses notes écrites à la volée sur les explications précises du professeur, à l'écoute de la voix chaude de celui-ci. Shachi somnolait à côté, la tête posée sur son bras, un filet de salive dégoulinait de sa bouche entre-ouverte, tâchant ses cours.

La salle était calme, absorbée par les explications complexes, baignée par la clarté hivernale de ce mois de décembre. Avant de rentrer dans le bâtiment, Trafalgar savait qu'il allait se mettre à neiger, l'odeur subtile des flocons emplissait l'air. Pas moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, une poudreuse scintillante recouvrait les environs, la cours, la verrière du hall ainsi que le rebord des hautes fenêtres de la salle. La veille au soir alors qu'il mangeait ses nouilles tout en relisant ses livres de biologies, assis à même le sol devant sa table basse, le présentateur météo annonçait une vague de froid et de neige pour la semaine depuis son petit poste de télé, encourageant les téléspectateurs à bien se couvrir. Trafalgar s'était levé pour aller chercher le chauffage d'appoint, rangé dans l'un des placards du petit salon ; il en aurait grandement besoin pour les jours à venir. Non pas que son studio soit vétuste, mais depuis quelques mois, le chauffage faisait une crise existentielle.

La vibration de son smartphone, au fond de sa poche de jean gris foncé, le tira de sa concentration. Posant son mod près de sa trousse de cuir noir, il sortit son portable discrètement, bien que l'enseignant ne pouvait le voir de là où il se tenait.

_De : Eustass. 15h26_

_Tu viens au Baratie ce soir ? Ramène mon écharpe._

Il eut un rictus fourbe en posant les yeux sur l'écharpe pourpre à l'odeur musqué et masculine de son propriétaire, placée sur ses genoux. Ce crétin l'avait oublié chez lui en début de semaine, quand il était venu lui demander de lui recoudre l'arcade. Pourquoi aller aux urgences quand un ami sait le faire ? Malgré son statut de mannequin, Kidd n'avait pas laissé tomber ses relations avec son ancien gang et participait à certaines échauffourées quand son manager ne lui collait pas aux fesses, et ayant une patience quasi inexistante quand il se retrouvait dans la salle d'attente des urgences, passer par l'apprenti-médecin était devenue une habitude.

Dans un geste qu'il reconnaissait très peu viril mais irrésistible, Trafalgar porta un pan de l'écharpe à son visage et en inspira profondément le parfum, fermant les yeux un court instant, avant de taper son message.

_A : Eustass. 15h29_

_Tu me payes mes consos? Non, elle me tient chaud._

La réponse ne mit pas longtemps à lui parvenir.

_De : Eustass. 15h30_

_Tu me dois déjà deux bières. Connard. Je viens la chercher. _

Il rangea son téléphone et reprit le mod entre ses doigts, un sourire en coin. A tous les coups, ce bourrin débarquerait dans la salle pour récupérer son morceau de laine. Son sourire s'élargit en l'imaginant passer la porte à grand fracas. Ça ne l'étonnerait pas, il l'avait déjà fait. Les filles de sa promotion l'avaient violé des yeux d'ailleurs. Il serra les dents un bref instant à ce souvenir. A chaque fois que le roux se ramenait à l'université, il y avait droit. Regard dévorant pour les plus timides et selfie collé-serré pour les plus téméraires. M'enfin bref, il n'allait pas s'étendre plus longtemps sur le sujet, les chevilles de ce crétin de Kidd allait enfler.

Le cours se termina une demi-heure plus tard sans que le mannequin n'ait fait son apparition.

Trafalgar réveilla Shachi en lui secouant doucement l'épaule.

**_ C'est fini. Faut aller au gymnase, on est de corvée ce soir, rappels-toi.**

**_ Hn pas besoin, je sais … **

Celui-ci rangea ses affaires en pestant sur les taches de salives qui maculaient ses cours, fourrant le tout dans sa besace et suivit Law dans les escaliers, émergeant peu à peu de son état léthargique. Le brun rajusta son manteau et l'écharpe pourpre, attendant que son ami enfile bonnet et gants pour sortir.

Alors qu'ils prenaient la direction du gymnase, Trafalgar interrompit son explication du cours à Shachi quand il reconnut l'imposante stature qui se tenait adossé à une Cadillac eldorado 1964 sur le parking devant le hall. Il réprima un sourire.

**_ Pars devant, Shachi, je te rejoins. **

Son camarade fila sans demander plus d'explication, habitué à ce que ces deux-là se retrouvent quelques fois après les cours.

L'étudiant en médecine fit deux pas vers le propriétaire de la voiture de collection, s'arrêtant en haut de la volée d'escaliers. Les mains fourrées au chaud dans ses poches et bien droits dans ses newrocks vegan, il le regarda de haut, un rictus en coin.

**_ Je croyais que tu venais la chercher. **

Le roux se redressa, un rictus également accroché à ses lèvres maquillées. Habillé d'une élégante veste noire sur un pull pourpre à col roulé échancré, d'un jean sombre et d'une paire de bottines en cuir brun-rouge, Eustass Kidd était sexy et viril, malgré ses ongles vernis noir mat, son trait de khôl et son rouge à lèvre.

De sa démarche de fauve, il monta les escaliers, s'arrêtant une marche en dessous de celle de Law, levant légèrement les yeux. Ils se jaugèrent un instant, se plongeant dans les prunelles de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que le sourire d'Eustass s'élargisse.

**_ Effectivement**, laissa-t-il tomber de sa voix profonde un poil rocailleuse.

Ils se fixèrent un moment, se défiant mutuellement de céder à la tentation. 5…4… 3…2…1…

Dans un léger grognement, Kidd céda, passant une main sur la nuque du brun pour l'attirer à lui, cueillant ses lèvres pour un baiser mordant. La patience n'était pas son fort…

Law échappa un bref soupire, admettant malgré lui que ce roux lui avait manqué. Il ferma les yeux, savourant par devers lui ces lèvres chaudes dans ce plein-air froid, la neige ne s'étant pas arrêtée de tomber. Kidd ne tarda pas à aventurer sa langue, trouvant ce baiser un peu trop sage, gravissant la dernière marche qui le séparait de son étudiant en médecine, passant son bras libre autour de sa taille pour le presser contre lui. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, approfondissant leur baiser, perdant le bout de ses doigts dans les mèches ébène. Ce brun lui avait manqué bordel.

Les shooting pour le nouveau parfum en vogue –pub de Noël oblige- avaient pris tout son temps, ne lui laissant que la nuit pour dormir ; et encore, à l'hôtel le plus proche du studio. Faire le rebelle n'aurait rien arrangé. Il inspira profondément et recula sa tête, observant les traits de Trafalgar, notant la noirceur des cernes sous ses yeux. Il fronça les sourcils et lui caressa du pouce une de ses paupières inférieures.

**_ Je sais, pas besoin de me le répéter**, soupira Law. Je devrais dormir plus.

**_ Si tu l'sais, fais-le**, gronda doucement le roux, laissant glisser son pouce sur la joue de l'étudiant avant de retirer sa main.

**_ T'es venue t'enquérir de ma santé ou récupérer ton écharpe ?** Demanda le brun, s'écartant des bras et de la chaleur de Kidd, le regard insondable et le sourire fourbe.

**_ Tsss. Tu vas tomber malade si j'te la r 'prend**, grogna Eustass, avant de lui voler un baiser. **Tu viens 'soir ?**

**_ Non**, répondit le brun en détournant légèrement le visage. Les attaques de Kidd le troublaient plus qu'il ne désirait l'admettre sous ses dehors froid. **Je suis assigné aux derniers préparatifs du bal de Noël. On a trois heures pour terminer de tout installer. **

Kidd fronça un peu plus les sourcils, signe qu'il avait besoin d'un peu plus d'informations. Le brun se mit en marche, direction le complexe sportif, suivit par Kidd.

**_ C'est Shachi qui m'a demandé de l'aide. J'ai accepté, je ne reste pas. **

**_ Tu peux rien lui refuser hein**, constata Eustass, le ton de la voix neutre trahit par l'ombre sombre sur son visage. Trafalgar l'aurait presque prit pour de la jalousie. Presque.

**_ Tu peux parler. Si Killer a un problème, t'accours immédiatement**, rétorqua-t-il calmement, un sourire taquin aux lèvres. Il ne put empêcher un sourire satisfait quand le roux se renfrogna sans répliquer. L'amitié avec Killer s'était faite dans l'épreuve et le sang, si le blond ébouriffé avait un pépin, Kidd débarquait illico. Il ne pouvait arguer une différence avec l'amitié entre les deux étudiants.

Ils marchèrent un instant, le silence seulement rompue par le bruit de leurs pas dans la neige, marchant cote à cote.

**_ Si je te demande quelque chose, tu le ferais ?** demanda Kidd sur un ton de défi.

Law ne put retenir un léger rire sarcastique. Il s'attendait à une demande du genre, histoire de satisfaire l'ego du roux, et sa jalousie peut-être aussi finalement. Il le regarda en coin, se demandant ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Le sourire d'Eustass ne présageait rien de bon.

**_ C'est pas comme si j'te recousais à chaque fois que t'en as besoin sans rien demander. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? **

Ils arrivèrent aux portes du gymnase et s'arrêtèrent, les prunelles grises se plongeant dans celles noisette claires, la condensation de leurs souffles se mêlant dans l'air froid.

**_ T'as bien dis que tu n'y restais pas ?**

**_ En effet. **

**_ Pas de cavalière ou t'es trop occupé par tes cours pour aller t'bourrer la gueule avec tes copains d'fac ?**

**_ Ce ne sont pas les cavalières qui manquent mais figure-toi que j'ai du sommeil à rattraper et des partiels à préparer.**

**_ Tu le rattraperas plus tard ; tu restes ce soir. **

**_ Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me donner d'ordre. **

**_ Te faire chier m'excite. Tu restes et tu m'offres ta première danse. **

**_ Va mourir. **

**_ Tu préférerais le bal de promo ?**

**_ Va te faire foutre.**

**_ Avec plaisir. Les vestiaires, ça te dérange pas ? **

**_ Ta main droite sera ravie. **

Il planta Kidd sous le porche et entra dans le gymnase, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **Pour la musique, je n'ai pas utilisée la chanson de base, mais la version Just Dance, qui est plus courte ^^. ( Moi faire du placement de produits ? C'est faux !)

**Chap.2.**

Les premiers étudiants dansaient déjà sur le sol du gymnase transformé en dance-floor, illuminé par les spots lyres et les jeux de lumières, gobelets rouges plein de punch et autres boissons plus au moins alcoolisés en main. La salle était décorée de rouge, de vert et d'or,de guirlandes d'étoiles, de boules diverses et variées, de tissus tendu, de la poussière d'or voletait dans l'atmosphère chaude et bonne enfant, la musique se déversant des enceintes 15 000W.

Trafalgar était dans un coin, adossé à la sortie de secours, son gobelet à la main, savourant le goût de son Schweppes agrum' vodka en faisant semblant d'ignorer les deux jeunes filles qui le scrutaient depuis cinq bonnes minutes, attablées au bar-improvisé un peu plus loin.  
Shachi l'avait ramené « de force » après qu'ils soient allés se changer chez le jeune homme, le suppliant de l'accompagner dans sa beuverie et lui insuffler le courage d'approcher Jewelery.  
Résultat, le brun se retrouvait seul avec son verre tandis que Shachi, quelque doses de rhum aidant, dansait collé-serré avec la jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui s'était laissée amadouer.

Law avait enfilé une chemise noire, ne désirant pas faire d'effort. Il trouvait cette fête inutile, en particulier l'élection de Miss Frozen… des greluches en robes de location de la section éco se remaquillaient toute les cinq minutes et tapaient l'incruste dans le maximum de conversation pour se faire élire. Lamentable.

Malgré lui, son regard faisait des allers retours vers la porte, attendant l'arrivée fracassante de ce crétin de roux. Il mettait ça sur le compte de la boisson. En temps normal, il s'en serait foutue… nan ? … Nan, ces derniers temps, quelque chose clochait avec Kidd. Il empiétait trop souvent sur le territoire de ses pensées. Ses gestes et paroles prenaient une incidence étrange. Il remarquait des choses qu'il ne voyait pas avant. Comme son amabilité... Shachi lui répétait presque à chaque fois qu'il le voyait que le roux était imbuvable et bien trop colérique pour être social. Certes, il avait un caractère de cochon, il était chiant, têtu, sanguin, mais … C'était Kidd. C'était comme si l'on reprochait aux chatons d'être mignon !

Il cligna des yeux; était-il réellement entrain de comparer Eustass à un chaton ?... _Oh bordel… _Il vida son verre d'un trait et se redressa, se dirigeant vers le bar, assez loin des paires d'yeux qui le scrutaient toujours. S'accoudant au comptoir, il fixa le barman occasionnel pour attirer son attention, quand il entendit une exclamation familière de groupie. Un soupir récalcitrant lui échappa.

Il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner, sachant pertinemment quel individu venait de créer cette réaction, préférant obtenir sa boisson. Quand le jeune de la section psycho s'approcha avec un sourire contrit pour prendre sa commande, il lui demanda un mojito, qui fut préparé en deux temps trois mouvements.  
Il remarqua un changement dans l'attitude des jeunes filles autour de lui, leurs rougeurs et leurs yeux pétillants notamment. Alors qu'il prenait son verre, une présence imposante se glissa contre son dos, un parfum masculin, sensuel et viril, l'enveloppa presque immédiatement.  
Il réprima un frisson en sentant contre son oreille le souffle chaud d'Eustass et la poitrine chaude contre son dos.

**_ Bonsoir**, murmura lentement le roux, un sourire carnassier dans la voix.

Trafalgar se retourna après un instant, un demi-sourire sarcastique étirant ses lèvres, son regard s'accrochant à la bouche de Kidd, qui n'était pas maquillée pour une fois. Son regard d'un ciel d'orage remonta le long de son visage, s'arrêtant enfin sur les orbes noisette pétillants de désir mal contenue et fauves.

**_ Bonsoir, Eustass-ya.**

**_ C'est appréciable de voir que pour une fois, tu m'obéis**, déclara le mannequin, la satisfaction palpable dans sa voix, le regard vrillé sur le brun, ignorant le monde autour d'eux.

**_ Je ne suis pas ici pour toi. Kidd**, rétorqua calmement l'étudiant, s'accoudant confortablement au bar sans baisser les yeux. Il lui devinait des vêtements chics qui le mettaient indiscutablement en valeur.

**_ Pour qui ? Shachi ? **Il ricana. **Ton ami t'a laissé tomber pour aller baver devant une fille, quel beau chandelier tu fais. **

**_ Je t'emmerde, Eustass-ya,** chantonna imperceptiblement Law, portant son gobelet à ses lèvres, le regard délicieusement insolent.

Kidd le dévorait des yeux, le regard plissé. Il haussa un sourcil en reconnaissant les premières notes d'_I'm so excitied _des Pointers sisters. Son sourire carnassier s'élargit. Il prit le gobelet et le déposa sur le comptoir. Le brun le regarda faire, un sourcil arqué d'étonnement.

**_ Tu fais quoi là ?**

**_ Viens danser. **

Les yeux de l'étudiant s'écarquillèrent un instant avant qu'un sourire de défit ne fleurisse sur ses lèvres.

**_ Va te faire voir.**

Kidd ricana et, prenant fermement sa main dans la sienne, l'emmena de force sur la piste de danse. Le brun put alors remarquer l'impeccable costume trois pièces qui mettait le roux très à son avantage. Chemise blanche et cravate pourpre soulignaient sa beauté virile et sauvage. Trafalgar se doutait que si au cours de la soirée, il devait enlever sa veste, beaucoup baveraient sur la forme de ses muscles accentué par le tissu.

Le roux se retourna et l'attira contre lui, commençant à se déhancher en rythme, le regard plongé dans le sien, le mettant au défi de danser sur ce morceau, si rétro soit-il. Le brun soupira, ferma les yeux un instant puis se mit à bouger, callant ses gestes sur ceux du mannequin, remuant les épaules, le bassin, avec de plus en plus d'entrain au fur et à mesure de la chanson. Il se laissa doucement aller, épousant le corps de Kidd sans jamais le toucher, s'amusant à l'effleurer, le taquiner et tester son désir, qui à n'en pas douter bouillonnait dans ses veines au vue de l'intensité de son regard noisette.

Celui-ci posa ses mains possessives sur ses hanches, palpant avec satisfaction son corps à travers les vêtements, s'humectant les lèvres d'envie. Il le voulait pour lui et lui seul, cet étudiant insolant et si … aguichant !  
Ses fines lèvres le narguaient depuis tout à l'heure et si ce n'était la recommandation exprès de son manager d'éviter les conneries, comme embrasser sauvagement un mec en public, qui lui vaudrait des mois de tabloïds aussi croustillants que faux, il dominerait déjà cette bouche mutine avec une passion toute libérée. Il avait patienté la soirée entière pour pouvoir l'avoir.

Un rictus orna les lèvres de Trafalgar quand il sentit l'érection du roux, prisonnière de ces tissus chic. Ses mouvements de hanches se firent soudainement plus fluides, plus sensuels, son regard plus aguicheur encore, se mordant la lèvre d'amusement, sachant pertinemment que ça rendrait le mannequin dingue.  
Danser n'était pas une si mauvaise idée au final.  
Il se colla enfin au corps musculeux d'Eustass, qui en grogna de plaisir, glissant un genou entre les jambes du brun, plaquant ses hanches aux siennes, lui faisant bien sentir qu'il allait sauvagement passer à la casserole, et le plus tôt possible, foi de Kidd !

Trafalgar eut un sourire équivoque, passant ses bras autour du cou du plus grand, accentuant les frottements entre leurs deux corps, se fichant royalement des autres présences sur la piste et des yeux avides qui les scrutaient. Ils faisaient l'amour tous habillés, et alors ?  
Sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait commencé à chantonner les paroles, sans doute exalté par la présence de Kidd, et l'indicible sentiment de sécurité qui s'installait en sa présence. Il ne chantait jamais en publique : seul le miroir de sa salle de bain avait droit à quelques refrains.

Emporté par la musique, il se déhancha de plus belle, suivit de près par Eustass, complètement déchainé. Il s'éloigna de Kidd, pour mieux le tenter, son corps possédé par la musique, parfaitement désinhibé.

**_ Tu vas morfler**, prévint le roux, le sourire carnassier toujours présent sur les lèvres, les yeux avides posés sur les courbes de l'étudiant. Il le ramena près de lui par une pirouette, le faisant tourner sur lui-même, leurs visages se retrouvant alors très proches l'un de l'autre, assez pour que Trafalgar se rappelle qu'il valait mieux éviter de le regarder d'aussi près, pour ne pas se faire happer par ces yeux noisette aux nuances d'ambres et d'émeraudes.  
Il le voulait. Son corps, son être le désirait. Céder à la tentation ? Ils étaient déjà aller assez loin devant la moitié du bahut, nan ? …

Il s'éloigna d'une autre vrille, la musique faiblissant. Les autres danseurs applaudirent leurs performances, se félicitant les uns les autres, une autre musique, moins rock'n'roll s'écoula des enceintes.  
Etait-ce de la déception dans le regard de Kidd ? Toujours est-il qu'ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Le mannequin avait failli céder, Law l'avait senti. Un rire sarcastique lui échappa, il retourna au comptoir, où le barman avait mis son gobelet de côté. Il le remercia d'un hochement de tête et vida son verre d'une traite, tandis qu'à côté de lui, Eustass retirait sa veste, qu'il tendit au barman, et desserra le nœud de sa cravate.

Trafalgar réussit à ne pas lever les yeux au ciel en entendant des respirations féminines se couper quand le roux retroussa ses manches et demanda une Tequila Sunrise. Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence un moment pendant que le roux sirotait sa boisson, avant que le brun n'ait un rictus.

**_ Il doit être sacrément intimidant ton manager, Eustass-ya… **

Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire, et porta le verre à ses lèvres avant de lui répondre.

**_ Persuasif, pas intimidant. Mais ma patience a ses limites et tu vas en faire les frais**, répliqua-t-il avec son sempiternel sourire carnassier.

Trafalgar ne put empêcher un rire. Il se rapprocha du roux, assez pour qu'il sente pleinement la tension sexuelle qui circulait entre eux depuis qu'ils s'étaient vus dans l'après-midi. Le regard en coin de Kidd ainsi que son expression était tout bonnement bandante : un contact et il le violait sur le comptoir.

**_ T'en meurs d'envie… **Law plongea son regard dans le sien, se laissant emprisonner dans ses iris colorés, dévorées par la convoitise.

**_ T'as pas idée… **

Kidd se rapprocha, bien déterminé à l'embrasser. Ce fut à ce moment précis, où Eustass était focalisé sur les lèvres de Trafalgar et Trafalgar sur les lèvres d'Eustass, qu'une jeune fille arriva et demanda timidement une danse à Kidd.  
L'étudiant ferma les yeux un instant, un sourire désabusé aux lèvres. _Trop facile hein.._. Il prit doucement le verre du roux et but une petite gorgée pour se donner une contenance, n'ayant plus de quoi boire, avant de lui rendre et d'observer sa réaction. Il remarqua immédiatement la crispation de ses mâchoires et la dureté de son regard. Le brun le fixa par en dessous, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres, le mettant au défi de l'éconduire.

**_ C'est le bal de Noël, soit galant, ça ne lui arrivera pas deux fois.**

Le mannequin le foudroya du regard et se composa une expression pour emmener la fille danser.

Trafalgar ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il retenait sa respiration quand il soupira. Non pas qu'il s'inquiète pour la jeune fille mais si Kidd avait laissé libre cours à sa frustration, elle aurait filée immédiatement chez un psy. Ou aux urgences. Les colères du Roux étaient parfois spectaculaires… en tant que mannequin représentant un marque, il devait intégrer l'image de celle-ci, et piquer des colères en publiques n'en faisait pas partie.

Le brun soupira en secouant la tête et demanda une autre Vodka Agrum'. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la salle par-dessus son épaule, pour s'assurer que tout allais plus ou moins bien. Shachi se retrouvait dans un coin, assis sur l'un des fauteuils « VIP » en compagnie de Jewelery et plusieurs des acolytes de la jeune fille. Bien, il ne s'était pas encore fait jeter. Eustass dansait avec la petite courageuse, sauvage et sexy, pour ne pas changer. Leurs regards se croisèrent par-dessus la piste. Un puissant frisson remonta la colonne vertébrale de l'étudiant en médecine. Il lui sourit puis se détourna, laissant son verre sur le comptoir, prenant la direction des vestiaires. A force de boire, il fallait bien vidanger.

_A suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap.3.**

Trafalgar se passa la main sur le visage. Assis sur les marches du gymnase dans la nuit glacée, il soupira, regardant le nuage de condensation de son souffle s'échapper de l'écharpe de Kidd, qu'il n'avait toujours pas reprit. Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire.

Shachi l'avait abordé au sortir du vestiaire, complètement bourré et mal en point. Trafalgar avait juste eu le temps d'ouvrir la porte et de lui retenir les cheveux pour qu'il puisse rendre tout ce qu'il avait avalé. Il avait patienté pendant que son ami geignait, bredouillant des excuses et déclarations d'amitié sincères et imbibé de rhum, rendant la bile que son estomac ne pouvait contenir.

Après avoir nettoyé ses miasmes, il avait appelé un taxi pour le reconduire chez lui, en sécurité. Et présentement, il dégrisait sur les marches, dans le froid hivernal, repassant les évènements de la soirée. Il soupira, la tension revenant à la surface. Toute cette excitation, ce jeu de chat et de souris, ça lui plaisait. Mais bon sens, quel frustration ! … un rictus ourla ses lèvres en imaginant le roux dans un état de frustration bien plus élevé, lui qui était si sanguin. Le brun se frotta les yeux, ne supportant plus l'odeur du vomi malgré qu'il se soit laver les mains à plusieurs reprises.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer le brouhaha du bal, les éclats de rire et la musique. A la taille de l'ombre, il devina qui venait de sortir. Kidd s'assit à son côté, les coudes sur les genoux. Il avait renfilé sa veste, et un trench noir. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux rouges puis tourna la tête vers lui, un demi-sourire accrocher aux lèvres.

**_ Comment va Shachi ? **

**_ Mieux. Il doit être chez lui maintenant. **

**_ Hum… **

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Tous deux savaient bien que l'état de Shachi n'était pas l'une de leur grande priorité à cet instant, mais plutôt l'indescriptible tension charnelle qui avait refait surface en un claquement de doigts.

Eustass fit la moue et céda. La patience n'était absolument pas son fort et il s'en foutait de perdre. Du moins pour ce soir.  
Il se tourna vers le brun, prit son menton entre ses doigts et attira son visage, déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il happa sa lèvre inférieure, la mordillant sensuellement, savourant ce contact tant espéré, un puissant frisson fourmillant le long de sa colonne vertébrale quand les lèvres de Trafalgar lui répondirent avec fièvre. Son érection retrouva toute sa vigueur rien qu'avec ce baiser.  
Sa main glissa sur la joue de l'étudiant, l'attirant plus près, dardant sa langue pour pénétrer l'antre de sa bouche. Il voulait le posséder, le faire sien, encore une fois. Des milliers de fois. Il gouta sa langue, la faisant valser, lui imposant son rythme. Il se recula légèrement, plongeant son regard mi-clos dans le sien.

**_ J'en peux plus d'attendre**, murmura-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir. **J'ai envie de toi bordel…**

Le sourire brûlant de la même ardeur qui fleurit sur les lèvres de Trafalgar lui tourna le sang.

Il se redressa, prenant sa main dans la sienne et l'attira contre lui, lui volant un baiser furieux. Il déglutit et l'emmena, direction le parking et la Cadillac, serrant ses doigts autour des siens. La banquette arrière de sa voiture était confortable… il n'aurait peut-être pas à attendre d'arriver à son appart.

Il plaqua sauvagement l'étudiant contre la portière arrière, dévorant sa bouche avec passion, glissant ses mains brûlantes sous ses vêtements, palpant sa peau avec envie, glissant un genou entre les sien, le pressant contre l'entre-jambe douloureuse du brun, qui avait pris entre ses main le visage du mannequin, s'abreuvant de sa passion.

**_ J'pourrais t'dévorer**, murmura le roux entre deux baisers brûlants, descendant ses lèvres sur le cou de son amant, qui laissa échapper un léger rire.

**_ Je sais**, répondit avec la même fièvre Trafalgar. **Amène moi chez toi, laisse-moi prendre une douche, je te laisserais faire ce que tu voudras. **

**_ Je ne peux plus attendre**, gronda d'impatience Eustass.

Le brun eut un sourire en coin, et s'attaqua à la ceinture du roux passant sa main sous ses tissus, prenant entre ses doigts le sexe gorgé de désir, le masturbant avec fermeté.

**_ Ça va t'aider à patienter. Chéri. **

Eustass gronda de plaisir, s'emparant à nouveau de ses lèvres, lui mordant passionnément, contenant difficilement les gémissements de plaisir que lui procuraient les mains expert de l'étudiant en médecine. Son souffle ce fit plus haletant au fur et à mesure de l'ascension du plaisir. Il remua les hanches pour aller à la rencontre du bien-être, quémandant plus, bientôt proche de la rupture. Il lui dévora la bouche, avant de souiller son boxer et la main qui s'y était aventurée, un grondement satisfait fit vibrer sa gorge.

**_ Oh… y en a beaucoup dis-moi**, argua malicieusement Trafalgar, avant un baiser enflammé.

**_ T'as qu'as pas m'exciter autant. **

Law se mordit la lèvre en refermant braguette et ceinture, le regardant par en dessous. Kidd déverrouilla les portières de sa voiture, s'installant derrière le volant tandis que le brun faisait le tour pour s'assoir sur le siège passager. Il mit le contact et quitta rapidement le parking.

**OoOoO**

Law écoutait le rythme de son palpitant, tout en savourant les sillons que formait entre ses omoplates le jet chaud de la douche, glissant sur sa peau avec un effet bienfaisant. La douche italienne d'Eustass et les fonctions du pommeau de douche étaient particulièrement agréable, pourquoi se priver ?  
Le parfum du savon de Kidd le soulageait de l'odeur de vomi qu'il sentait encore sur lui, frottant sa peau avec vigueur.  
Il inspira à fond, tentant vainement de calmer les assauts de son cœur, que l'excitation rendait incontrôlable et inapaisable. Il anticipait ce qui allait suivre et l'impatience le gagnait … Un fin sourire désabusé émergea tandis qu'il se passa la main sur la nuque. La soirée avait été éprouvante et fatigante, et bien qu'il ait un peu de mal à le reconnaitre, il était heureux qu'Eustass se soit incrusté. Il se serait réellement emmerdé sans lui.

Trafalgar plissa les yeux en sentant le regard impudique du roux glisser sur son dos et s'arrêter sur ses fesses, n'ayant pas entendue la porte s'ouvrir. Il eut un petit rire sarcastique en entendant le bruit d'une ceinture qu'on déboucle.

**_ T'en as mis du temps… Eustass-ya**, déclara-t-il d'un ton mi- amusé, mi- réprobateur, le regardant par-dessus son épaule au travers de la vitre légèrement embuée.

Il se mordit la lèvre en le voyant se dévêtir, révélant son corps musculeux et sa peau laiteuse. Il déglutit, secouant la tête pour évacuer un fantasme, ne désirant pas aggraver l'état de son érection déjà bien dressée.

Kidd prit son temps pour retirer son veston, puis sa chemise, laissant tomber son pantalon à ses chevilles, sous le regard orageux qui n'en perdait pas une miette.

Law malmena sa lèvre de plus belle quand l'imposante stature se rapprocha, d'une démarche inconsciemment féline. Son aura magnétique emplit tout l'espace de la douche, l'étouffant presque. A quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre, Kidd eut un léger sourire, se glissant tout contre son dos, son anatomie dressée en contact avec le fessier de son étudiant, posant ses mains chaudes sur les hanches de Trafalgar.

**_ Tu n'aurais pas voulu que je te fasse l'amour avant d'être parfaitement propre**, affirma d'une voix chaude et rauque le roux en se penchant sur le brun, qui frissonna. Eustass l'embrassa sous l'oreille, mordillant sa peau pile au bon endroit, satisfait de l'entendre étouffer un gémissement. Ses lèvres firent de doux allers et retours sur son cou, tandis que ses mains prenaient possession de son corps, la gauche s'approchant dangereusement de son sexe, la droite sur son mamelon droit, caressant les deux du bout des doigts, de la même manière que Law avait tenté de le calmer quand il conduisait trop vite tout à l'heure. Les longs doigts de l'étudiant se posèrent sur ses avant-bras, se crispant légèrement, mordant sa lèvre. Sa tête partie en arrière, retenant toujours ses gémissements, qui étouffaient dans sa gorge.

**_ Pas ça Traf… J'veux t'entendre**, exigea le plus grand, mordillant sa peau sensible, prenant dans sa large paume le sexe gorgé de désir, lui rendant la pareil, le masturbant fermement, variant la pression de ses doigts, déterminé à l'entendre. **Dis-moi que t'aimes ça.**

Un rire échappa au brun, qui tourna le visage vers son amant, cambrant sa chute de reins pour presser ses fesses contre la verge tendue du roux.

**_ Et satisfaire ton ego surdimensionné ? Rêve… Chéri**, murmura-t-il sensuellement.

Kidd le retourna et le plaqua au carrelage, passant sous le jet, l'embrassant furieusement, étouffant le gémissement de douleur du brun. Dévorant sa bouche, il le souleva brusquement, se pressant contre lui pour le faire tenir. Law passa ses bras autour de son cou, surpris mais pas étonné. L'appeler « Chéri » lui faisait perdre les pédales quasiment à chaque fois.

Libérant une main, le roux prit son sexe entre ses doigts et pénétra le brun soudainement. Trafalgar planta ses ongles sur la nuque et l'une des épaules du mannequin, se contractant face à l'intrusion. Eustass ralentit la cadence du baiser, le souffle court. Front contre front, il s'humidifia la lèvre et commença à bouger, dévorant des yeux le visage de son étudiant. Ce visage d'ordinaire si froid et suffisant pouvait exprimer tellement de luxure et de débauche… Ça le fascinait toujours autant.  
Il se déhancha souplement, le pénétrant de plus en plus profondément, faisant claquer sa peau contre la sienne, ses mains possessives malaxant avec passion ce fessier ferme qui le faisait tant bander. Il reprit possession de sa bouche, s'emparant de sa langue, mordillant ses lèvres.

Trafalgar avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses gémissements. La brusquerie de Kidd n'avait rien de désobligeant, du moins pour lui. Ça lui faisait mal mais il adorait ça. Car le roux trouvait toujours le moyen de transformer cette douleur en plaisir, en jouissance. Il le submergeait par sa présence, comme en cet instant. Il lui céda, gémissant son bien-être. Les déhanchements se firent immédiatement plus intense, plus virulents, le faisant hoqueter de plaisir. Il entre-ouvrit la bouche pour mieux respirer, ces sons furent de fait plus audibles. Il empoigna la nuque de Kidd, l'embrassant éperdument, perdant ses doigts dans ses mèches rouges complètement mouillées. Il le mordilla, s'amusant à le taquiner, remuant les hanches pour venir à sa rencontre, autant qu'il le pouvait, voulant le sentir au plus profond de son être. Un cri lui échappa quand la verge d'Eustass rentra en contact avec sa prostate. Son amant s'arrêta. Le sourire qu'il eut fut plus carnassier et excitant que tous ceux de la journée.

Il se déhancha furieusement, touchant au but à chaque fois, rendue dingue par les cris de plaisir de son étudiant. Etre enserré dans cette cavité brûlante était la meilleure chose qu'il n'ait jamais connue. Il le pilonna, râlant de plaisir contre les lèvres du brun, désirant le faire céder avant lui. Il se fit plus brusque, plus intense, plus passionné. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, se perdant dans ses iris ombragés submergées par le plaisir.

**_ Eustass-ya… **

Trafalgar éjacula entre leurs deux ventres, prit d'un puissant orgasme, se contractant soudainement sur le sexe de Kidd, qui éjacula à son tour, dans un profond grognement de plaisir. Il inspira profondément et s'écarta du mur, retenant son brun contre lui, passant ses bras autour de sa taille et de ses épaules, sa main posé sur sa nuque, son front contre le sien. Il s'humecta à nouveau les lèvres, un sourire en coin.  
Il se retira doucement, le gardant possessivement contre lui, lui caressant la nuque. L'étudiant eut un faible sourire, posa sa main sur la joue imberbe, attirant le visage du mannequin à lui et embrassa la commissure de ses lèvres. Ce ne fut pas assez pour Eustass, qui tourna un peu plus la tête et l'embrassa doucement, sa soif de sexe désormais apaisée. Trafalgar sourit et recula légèrement la tête.

**_ T'es toujours aussi nul, **murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, un frisson descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale en plongeant son regard dans celui du roux.

_Fin~_


End file.
